Omni-Piece
by The True Writer. Zerthin
Summary: A Ben 10/One Piece crossover; I woke up this morning with this on my mind, and I had to share it with you all! I hope you enjoy. It's going to be a task I hope you'll enjoy. [Bonus: Ben will have the Ultimatrix (Well an O.C version called the M-Model; He also has the Haki's; all three. but he'll have to get training to access them full time)]
1. Chapter 1: When Everything Goes Wrong

**Omni-Piece**

A Ben 10/One Piece crossover; I woke up this morning with this on my mind, and I had to share it with you all! I hope you enjoy.

It's going to be a task I hope you'll enjoy

* * *

**_The king of the Pirates Gold D Rodgers knew his time was up; he knew He would die this day, at the place where it all began... Loguetown; his home and his final resting place._**

"RODGERS, WHERE IS IT? WHERES THE ONE PIECE?" a man from the crowd asks.

With a smile, Rodgers said the words that would start an era of adventure, of friendship and a quest for his title; The King of Pirates.

"YOU CAN HAVE MY TREASURE IF YOU CAN FIND IT; I LET IT ALL IN ONE PLACE! YOU JUST HAVE TO FIND IT"

With those words as his dying breath, his spirit looks fondly on his time as the king; and towards the future for two individuals; one with a straw hat and the other with a device that will turn the fate of the world itself.

* * *

"Ah, I just missed it." a cloaked figure says appearing next to the ghostly figure of Rodgers.

"Old friend, How is my son?" Rodgers asks the cloaked figure; the figure pulls a pocket watch out from inside his cloak.

"He will lead a good life." the cloaked figure says placing his hand on Rodgers's shoulder.

"And what of this era you made me begin?" Rodgers asks looking up into the kind but old eyes of his first friend.

"You would have started this era on your own, I just gave you the idea." the figure says with a chuckle.

"You are right Paradox, you are right... Will 'he' help keep him safe?" Rodgers asks slowly starting to fade.

"Of course my friend, he is the hero of a Universe after all." the figure now known as Paradox says.

"That's good..." Rodgers says finally leaving this world; his spirit at rest.

"Now then; I have to make sure this finds itself in the hand of Luffy." Paradox says pulling a box out from his cloak.

"And I have to make sure they'll meet at the right time, only at his lowest." Paradox adds opening a window into another time, another place; another world.

With a shake of his head Paradox steps through the window, leaving behind only one thing of his visit; a single gumball.

* * *

**=Ben's Universe=**

* * *

It was over; his world, his family... his friends all gone... All wiped out by a single **MONSTER...**

The day started like any other, driving around town making sure no-one was causing a ruckus when **'HE' **returned.

Rook was the first to fall as **'HE' **cleaved the Rovonagander in two with a single blow.

Next was Kevin; **'HE'** caved in his skull with his fist, one blow just like Rook.

Finally **'HE' **set **'HIS' **attack drones to slaughter everyone who bore the name Tennyson.

Until it was only Ben and **'HIM' **the **MONSTER; **Vilgax.

**"Your world is gone, everyone, you know and loved all DEAD because of YOU!" **Vilgax boasts kicking the injured form of Ben through a wasteland that used to be his hometown of Bellwood.

Ben tattered green jacket with the number ten flies off into the wind. Vilgax looms overhead as his claw-like fingers grip around Ben's neck with a single thrust into the air; the bloody form of the Universe's greatest hero hangs from his grip.

**"All it took was Albedo disabling your Omnitrix and I won. Now I make the slug that he is; make it work for me." **Vilgax says grabbing onto the gauntlet that rests on Ben's left arm.

"It won't..." Ben says weakly; Vilgax punches a fist into Ben ribs breaking some with his giant hand.

**"I'll make him get to work; he's nothing to me, just another pawn." **Vilgax boasts throwing Ben down onto the broken road.

_"Another pawn?" _a familiar voice asks appearing next to the fallen form of Tennyson.

**"Get the Omnitrix for me Albedo and with it, my empire will expand from this Universe and beyond." **Vilgax boasts cackling.

_"Another pawn?" _Albedo asks again; leaning down to place his hand on the Omnitrix.

**"Yes, not you though. You're my partner, my ally. NOW GET ME MY OMNITRIX." **Vilgax shouts spitting into the face of Albedo.

_"I heard what you said about me, I'm a slug am I?" _Albedo asks standing in front of Tennyson; his hand resting on his own Omnitrix-like device.

"Don't he'll kill you." Ben groans trying to sit up.

_"Worried about me, Tennyson?" _Albedo asks turning back to look at Ben.

"You're... like... my brother, my twin." Ben says spitting up some blood.

**"Your right Tennyson, he does look like your twin." **Vilgax says with a sinister grin, with the grin Vilgax swipes at Albedo knocking him back into Ben's slumped form

Just as both Omnitrix's one belonging to Ben and the other on Albedo's wrist come in contact; the faceplates merge together.

_"No, a feedback loop, you.. you.. you Chimera Sui Generi fool; You're going to kill us all." _Albedo shouts trying to separate from Ben's Omnitrix.

**"Good; as both of you are dead I will have both Azmuth's perfect creation and your failed knockoff" **Vilgax says looming over.

"Albedo, I'm sorry." Ben says helping pull away from the connected Omnitrix's.

_"Tennyson... Omnitrix; recognise code: Alb0d0." Albedo says simply; the Omnitrix on his wrist blinks softly with a dark green glow._

_**"RECOGNISED"**_ The Omnitrix on Albedo's wrist says with a mix of his voice and a robotic tone.

_"Activate Merge Protocol." _Albedo says simply; as he does so, the red knockoff Omnitrix leaps from Albedos wrist and with a red flash the Omnitrix's merge into a new sleek model; with a red and green look, around the faceplate three buttons rest.

_"Hurry Tennyson, use Ultimate mode, turn into the Appoplexian form on your new Omnitrix." _Albedo says; holding on his blood-covered arm that once housed his Omnitrix.

"Yeah; going hero." Ben says pressing on one of the buttons on his new Omnitrix; with a mix of a red and green flash; sanding where Ben once stood is a hulking Appoplexian form.

**"ULTIMATE RATH!" the new form shouts out into the sky.**

* * *

**=ALIEN BIO=**

Ultimate Rath;

Evolved Appoplexians have dark pink skin and white fur with red and green stripes. They have fur everywhere except their feet, hands, chest, neck, and lower jaw.

They have two giant claws on their hands rather than one and their fingers and toes now have small claws.

They also have giant claws coming out from his elbows. They have three, giant red and green spikes on their back that is covered by a long, thick, black mane. Their face is white with flipped up hair and sideburns.

Unlike Albedo's Ultimate form; this new form is wilder; Just like Ben's original Rath form.

* * *

**"NEW RATH FEEL'S STRONGER, LISTEN HERE VILGAX OF PLANET ****VILGAXIA; ULTIMATE RATH IS GOING TO RIP OUT YOUR HEART AND FEED ON IT." **Ultimate Rath says/shouts leaping into battle; from behind Albedo watches with a shocked look on his face.

'How's his new form a mix of mine and his colours?' Albedo thinks to himself as he watches Ultimate Rath fight Vilgax.

Ultimate Rath dodges with ease; as Vilgax swings his giant sword cleaving through former skyscrapers; With a kick from Ultimate Rath; Vilgax is sent through a mountain cleaving a body-shaped hole straight through it.

**"STAY DOWN ALBEDO." **Ultimate Rath shouts leaping back as Vilgax's golden boot slams into where he was. Vilgax is panting with rage as he ready's another attack.

'How'd he know?' Albedo asks himself watching Ultimate Rath continue to dodge each swing with ease.

**"STAND STILL YOU DAMN HUMAN!" **Vilgax screams out as he uses his eye beams to try and land an attack, but out of his million attacks none even land.

**"ULTIMATE RATH IS BORED NOW, BLACKHOLE HEART CRASH!" **Ultimate Rath says pulling his right hand back and with a thrust into Vilgax chest; Ultimate Rath brings the giant alien to his knees.

**"Blugh..." **Vilgax says simply as blood leaks from his mouth.

_"Tennyson?" _Albedo asks standing next to the Ultimate Rath.

**"RATH HAS HIS HANDS ON HIS HEART." **Ultimate Rath says pulling his hand out from Vilax's chest in his hand rests the pulsing organ of Vilax's heart.

**"Well done Ben Tennyson..." **Is the last thing Vilgax says before his dead form hits the ground for the last time.

**"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Ultimate Rath screams out throwing the heart down and then stomps it into dust; and with that and a mix of green and red flash, Ben is back. Who falls onto his butt.

"Why?" Ben asks as tears fall from his face onto his lap.

"It's because it was always going to happen, Vilgax was always going to end the existence of this planet." a calm voice says stepping out from a gold flash of light.

"Paradox?" Ben asks looking up into the eyes of Paradox.

_"Time walker?" _Albedo asks helping Ben up to his feet.

"You knew?" Ben asks; his eyes harden and a wave of power seems to flow from Ben; making Albedo stagger a little.

"Yes, but as you know, I can not affect anything that was going to happen." Paradox says simply laying his hand on the arm of Ben.

"WHY NOW... why them?" Ben asks falling to his knees in defeat. Before Paradox can reply out from a blue flash of light; riding on a shoulder of an android is the creator of the Omnitrix; Azmuth.

"Just in time my old friend. Or are you early?" Paradox says with a smile.

"On time?" Azmuth asks leaping from the shoulder of his android creation to land at the feet of Ben's slumped form.

"I noticed my Omnitrix being merged with your copy, my pupil." Azmuth says rasing on eyebrow up at the clon/twin/mirror image of Ben.

_"I had too. he called me family..." _Albedo says waving his good arm towards Ben.

"Agreed, your lucky it worked. Otherwise, you could have erased both yourself, this world and the surrounding universes." Azmuth says looking at the new merged Omnitrix.

"What do you call it?" Azmuth adds with and asking tone looking up into his student's eyes.

_"Merged Omnimatrix, or just the M-Model, it has the evolving function, added as a button on the plate itself; so you don't even need to dial for it. The scan mode; I agree with you Azmuth, scanning is useful and the last button... well that's something I don't even know yet." _Albedo says looking down at his former master; who returns the look with a nod.

"I agree, the evolution function while inappropriate; it did help out young Ben." Azmuth says walking over to the android to climb back up onto its shoulder.

"A compliment?" Paradox asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Shush time walker; well are you coming?" Azmuth asks

"NO!" Ben screams out pounding his fist into the ground; he creates a hole and doesn't even harm himself.

"I was talking to my student." Azmuth says looking on while rubbing his chin.

* * *

'That's the 3 Haki's that Paradox spoke about, I noticed when he was the Evolved Appoplexian he could sense where Vilgax was and where the foe would attack; I wonder if he has that power out of his alien forms; I did feel his strong will also just before I arrived and the last...' Azmuth thinks to himself looking into the hole Ben created with just his human fist, no alien form. Just his will power.

* * *

_"Wait, me?" _Albedo asks

"Well, you seemed to have learned your lesson." Azmuth says looking into his student's eyes.

_"I won't fail you again master." _Albedo says bowing his head.

"I hope not, you take care of him, old friend." Azmuth says as Albedo joins standing next to the android and as he does so they vanish with another blue flash of light.

"Now are you ready?" Paradox asks placing his hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Ready for what?" Ben asks; before he can get an answer the both are gone; leaving the ruined world behind.

* * *

_**=END=**_


	2. Chapter 2: Don in the Dumps

**Omni-Piece**

A Ben 10/One Piece crossover; I woke up this morning with this on my mind, and I had to share it with you all! I hope you enjoy.

It's going to be a task I hope you'll enjoy

Note: Anything in this chapter that is **bold** Underline text is alien

* * *

The sound of splashing waves can be heard, as a ship with familiar sails upon the sea, flapping in the wind is the sail with a mark of a skull and crossbones with a staw-hat upon it. Sitting on the sheep-like head is the captain; Monkey D Luffy who is looking on with a huge grin upon his face, as behind him his crew, the three sword style: Zoro naps laying against the mast of the ship, the sniper/lier Usopp tinkers with his ammo for his slingshot. His navigator; Nami sits laying on a fold-out seat.

Usopp gets up from where he's sitting to head inside the ship.

"Hey Luffy, I found a cannon." Usopp's voice says poking his head out from inside the ship.

"Oh; Yeah let's fire it at something." Luffy says leaping off from the sheep-like head of the ship.

Nami watches; her hand gripping at her shoulder, her thoughts thinking towards her hometown and the giant amount of Berries she has to gain to free her village; her thoughts were rocked by an explosion from down on the deck of the ship.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Nami shouts leaping up from her seat.

"Sorry, Nami." Luffy and Usopp say at the same time.

"Hey Nami, when is lunch?" Luffy adds asking.

"IDIOT!" Nami shouts slapping the back of her 'captain's' head.

"Huh?" Zoro asks rubbing his eyes as he wanders towards the noise.

"Well look who's awake." nami says crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well; I'm going for a nap." Zoro says stretching; as he ignores the navigator his captain chose.

"NAMI, LUNCH!" Luffy shouts out; Nami groans and starts to get ready to make her 'captain' lunch.

* * *

"Where are we going again?" Usopp asks watching Nami cook three meals for the captain of the ship; Luffy, even though Usopp thinks, and says he is.

"BLUGM MUHG." Luffy says, his mouth full of the lunch Nami made.

"What?" Usopp asks; he watches as Luffy swallows the meal and repeat what he said.

"A musician?" Usopp adds raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, we need one... and a cook. Definitely!" Luffy says chuckling as he uses his stretchiness to steal meat off Usopp's plate.

"HEY! LUFFY STOP." Usopp shouts trying to get his meat back from his captain.

_"HEY, WHERE ARE YOU... YOU SCUM." _a new voice shouts out from the deck of the ship. Luffy stands up and walks out to look at the new person on his ship; and with a leap down onto the deck of the ship Luffy jumps down to meet the new person on his ship.

_"DID YOU FIRE THAT CANNON BALL?" _the new person shouts spitting in the face of Luffy; who reaches up and knocks the new person into the stairway that lead up towards the kitchen.

"Is that you Johnny?" Zoro asks appearing standing next to the fallen form of the new person.

_"Big bro Zoro?" _the new person asks; now known as Johnny.

"You know this guy?" Luffy asks looking up at Zoro.

"Yeah he was my partner; him and Yosaku. Where is Yosaku?" Zoro asks; as he does so Johnny points towards the raft he rowed and tied to the ship so it was trailing behind.

Luffy and Usopp bring the injured form of Yosaku up onto the deck of the ship.

_"Is he going to live?" _Johnny asks watching Luffy and Usopp panic and try and help wake Yosaku up by lightly slapping him.

"He has Scurvy; get some lemons and he'll be fine." Nami says; as she does so Luffy rushes off to grab as many barrels of lemons as possible.

* * *

**"Thank you big sis Nami." **Yosaku says as he and Johnny dance around the deck of the ship.

_"Yeah thank you." _Johnny says as happy tears fall down his and Yosaku's face.

* * *

Luffy watches, as his navigator gets surrounded by the happy two dudes that; originally Luffy thought they were after his ship, but they just turned out to be old friends of his first mate.

Luffy chuckles as they dance around Nami, only to hear them talk about the best food on the East Blue. At a place called; the Baratie.

"Nami chart a course to this place, towards the Baratie." Luffy shouts out with a huge smile.

* * *

**=A LITTLE WHILE LATER=**

Luffy is sitting next to the cook he wants for his ship; someone strong, and someone who can cook amazing food; Sanji.

"Why don't you join my crew?" Luffy asks looking at Sanji.

"I can't just leave, I need to stay. I own that old man so much." Sanji says lighting up a new cigarette.

"I disagree, I'll only take you." Luffy says looking into the eyes of Sanji who gets up and pushes the annoying man out the way; the man who broke the roof of the Baratie and who almost killed old man Zeff.

"Stay away from me, and get back to paying for that roof." Sanji adds returning to the kitchen.

* * *

On the ship; the Going Merry, Nami looks on at the bounty for the bane of her life; Arlong, the Fishman; the last thing she wanted reminded of.

**"Big sis Nami?" **Yosaku asks standing next to Nami; who hides the bounty behind her back as she turns around with a forced smile on her face.

"Of course, hey... I'm thinking about tanning; can you turn around so I can get changed." Nami asks; as Johnny appears coming up the stairs to where Yosaku is standing.

_**"YEAH SURE!" **_Yosaku and Johnny both say at the same time; as they both turn around. Nami shoves them off into the sea; as she does so; she lets the sails of the ship free to take her far away.

"If you see Luffy, tell him thanks for the ship." Nami says waving towards the two boys. As she does so; she pulls out the bounty back out and as she does so she crushes the paper in her hand.

'Soon Arlong, soon.' Nami thinks to herself. As she steers the ship far away; far from Luffy; who made her laugh, far from Usopp, who made her smile and far from Zoro; who became a brother to her.

'I am so sorry guys.' Nami thinks as a small tear falls from her face onto the deck of the ship.

* * *

**"GUM GUM PISTOL!" **Luffy shouts out slamming his fist into the armoured cape of Don Krieg; the so-called lord of the East Blue; who falls to the deck of his ruined whip with a thud.

"NO WAY!" everyone's voice shouts out at they watch this kid; knock Don Krieg on his ass with ease.

'Who is this guy?' Sanji thinks to himself as he watches this strange kid beat one of the strongest men of the East Blue, like he was nothing.

Everyone watches as Don Krieg stagger to his feet; and try and attack Luffy from behind, only to stop by noticing something out the corner of his eye.

"DON!" Don's crew shout out as another fist from Luffy strikes him in his armoured gut.

"What was that for, attack from behind. That's just low." Luffy says watching Don fall to his knees holding onto his gut.

"WHO'S THAT?" Don's men ask pointing towards two new figures who have appeared on the ruined fin of the Baratie. One dressed on a coat that covers doctor-like garb; upon his head sits goggles as he looks on at a watch in his left hand.

* * *

"Ah just in time." the man says placing the watch back into the pockets of his coat that looks to be old and new at the same time; the other figure dressed in a tattered and blood-soaked shirt and shorts stands next to the strangely dressed man. Upon his left wrist is a strange watch-like device, red and green fluid flow through the hoses that attached to the silver faceplate; inside the faceplate is a crossed diamond pattern both of green and red.

"Uhh, who are you two?" Luffy asks scratching at his chin.

"All you need to know young Monkey D. Is my friend's name." the strangely dressed man says waving his arm to the bloodsoaked man standing next to him.

"How'd?" Luffy starts to ask only to be stopped by Don Krieg grabbing at his leg.

"STRAW HAT!" Don Krieg shouts lifting Luffy up by his leg.

"Oh, this is a bother." the strangely dressed man says right next to Don Krieg, Don Krieg turns to swipe at the strangely dressed man to not even find him there.

"ANOTHER ONE?" Don Krieg shouts out throwing Luffy towards the blood-soaked man; who catches Luffy with one of his arms. The man then sets Luffy down on the deck of the ruins of Don Krieg's ship

"Stay down." the bloodsoaked man says with a calm fury in his voice; he starts to walk towards Don Krieg; who his watching with a crazed look in his eyes.

"ARE YOU HERE TO FIGHT ME?" Don Krieg shouts in the bloodsoaked figures face, he looks up to Don Krieg who stumbles back from the calm fury he sees in this man's eyes.

"W-w-what are you?" Don Krieg stutters out; shocking his crew who were watching from the water.

The bloodsoaked man says nothing; Don Krieg thinks he's a coward and tries to swipe at him as he does so; a mix of a green and red flash blinds him and every one slightly, standing where the man once was; was a strange tiger-like creature, attached to this creature's hands were two single claws that came from the creature's hands/paws.

"A Hero? Well, die HERO!" Don Krieg shouts bringing out a huge gun that he fires right at the tiger creature's face, with no effort the tiger creature swings one of his hand/paws and cuts the bullet in half; like nothing.

**"You made me MAD!" **The new creature shouts out grabbing Don Krieg by his neck and with no effort, the creature lifts Don Krieg up; and just as he's up the creature slams Don Krieg back down with force shattering the deck of the ship.

"That's not possible." Don Krieg's men shout out shocked beyond belief, first was the rubber man; a Devil Fruit user, and now the Tiger thing.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" Don Krieg's men add asking; as they do so the red and green flash appears again, and standing once again was the bloodsoaked man who looks down at Don Krieg's men with a grin.

"I am Ben Tennyson." the bloodsoaked man, now known as Ben says calmly.


	3. Chapter 3: NRG fights Momoo

**Omni-Piece**

A Ben 10/One Piece crossover; I woke up this morning with this on my mind, and I had to share it with you all! I hope you enjoy.

It's going to be a task I hope you'll enjoy

* * *

"That was so COOL!" Luffy shouts out looking at awe towards Ben; who turns and looks at Luffy with a slight smile.

_"Ah young Monkey D Luffy." _the cloaked man says appearing next to the man with the straw hat.

"Oh, it's you, strange teleporting dude." Luffy says with a chuckle; the cloaked figure smiles and pulls back out the pocket watch again. Luffy watches as the strange teleporting dude walk towards Ben.

_"Ah, It seems I've spent more time here then I should." _the cloaked man says placing the watch into Ben's hand.

"Wait? Are you serious? Here? WHY?" Ben asks clutching the watch in his hand.

_"Remember what I said when we were coming here." _The cloaked man says placing his hand on Ben's shoulder.

**=FLASHBACK=**

"So where are we going?" Ben asks as he walks next to his time travel friend; the only friend who survived the 'Event'

_"To a world of Pirates." _Paradox says simply placing his hands into his cloak.

"Wait, why? Do they need a hero that badly?" Ben asks with a dark chuckle.

_"No, you're going to help the future." _Paradox says pulling out a crystal; that glows with flowing colours of the rainbow.

"Why me? What does this world have that I need? ESPECIALLY AT THIS HARD TIME?" Ben asks getting in Paradox's face.

_"Without you, a flame will die." _Paradox says placing the crystal into the deep pockets of his cloak.

"So a flame will die, so what?" Ben says; turning away. Before he can even take a step Paradox puts his hands on Ben's shoulder.

_"Benjamin, this world will need your help. Trust me, you may even enjoy being a help to these Pirates."_ Paradox says with a grin upon his face.

**=FLASHBACK END=**

_"So take care, Benjamin, the watch will be your treasure, a link to me." _Paradox says with a wave, as he does so he vanishes just as he appeared.

"God damn it Paradox." Ben says turning around into the face of a happy Monkey D Luffy.

"Shishishi, so you're in my crew?" Luffy asks tilting his head back with a chuckle.

"For now, just until I find someone." Ben says simply leaning down to grab a hat that blew onto his shoes; with a flip, the hat flies off into the air.

"Hmm? Good enough for me." Luffy says with a chuckle; as he walks towards a shocked Zeff and Sanji.

"So... A deal's a deal right, old-timer?" Luffy asks standing next to Zeff.

"Damn strawhat, yeah a deal's a deal. You don't have to work for me anymore." Zeff says with a slight grin.

**-TIME SKIP-**

"So now that you have a cook, now what?" Usopp asks as he, Zoro and Sanji look up at there captain, who sits on the figurehead of Sanji's ship.

"Well first, we need Nami." Luffy says simply; as he does so Sanji starts to dance slightly behind him.

"Damn thief." Zoro says simply leaning upon the mast of the ship.

"Watch what you're saying about Nami-swan!" Sanji says getting into the face of Zoro.

Ben watches from up on the crow's nest; while his thoughts drift to his former life... his thoughts full of Kevin, who he fought with and then became friends with. His grandpa; who taught him to be a hero... and lastly Gwen; his cousin who he'll never see again.

Ben shakes his head of those thoughts as he tries to keep his 'powers' under control. His hands tremble on the rigging of the crow's nest.

"WHOA." Luffy's voice from below his says; Ben looks down and sees a giant cow-fish thing looking down at Luffy, Usopp, Sanji and Zoro.

"Am I seeing things?" Ben asks leaping down from the crow's nest; his arms in a cross as he lands looking up at the cow-fish thing.

"Nope, giant sea cow; wonder how it tastes." Luffy says as drool leaks from his lips.

"You... want to eat that?" Ben asks waving his Merge-Model Omnitrix at the giant sea cow; as he does so he presses the button on the side of the faceplate to scan this creature, Luffy looks on shocked but still hungry.

"YEAH! Sanji fire up the grill." Luffy says rubbing his shoulder.

"Dumbass." Sanji says simply, walking up and hitting Luffy on the back of his head.

"OW." Luffy shouts out

'Wait, that hurt him?' Ben thinks to himself, as he watches Sanji give the giant sea cow a plate of food; only to kick it in the forehead. Who then sinks into the waters below.

"SANJI." Usopp shouts out from his hiding place, from behind Zoro.

"What? It was going to take off my arm." Sanji says turning to walk away; as he does so a huge tidal wave rocks the boat as the giant sea cow returns, totally pissed off.

"You guys, stop hitting something that could EAT US WHOLE." Usopp shouts out still hiding behind Zoro.

"This thing?" Ben asks looking up at the giant sea cow who sees Ben and tries to gobble him up.

"BEN." Usopp shouts out just before shutting his eyes; if he kept them open he would have seen a red & green flash just before the giant sea cow could even eat Ben.

The giant sea cow is thrown back with a force as standing where Ben was an oven-like creature.

**"NRG!" **the oven-like creature shouts out.

**=ALIEN BIO=**

NRG is a humanoid-like alien made of pure, red, radioactive energy wearing a heavy, dark green-teal oven-like suit capable of containing high levels of radiation and heat.

Unlike his former NRG form; this one now has some dents and rust on it and some spikes on each shoulder; where NRG's visor would be is now a glass dome so he can see all around him.

**=ALIEN BIO END=**

**"I will handle this comrade, I'd advise you to stay away from this form." **NRG says as he calmly walks towards the giant sea cow who has a look of confusion on its face. the sea cow shakes itself out of its stupor and charges in for another attack on this new creature. Luffy and Sanji who, look on ready to attack if need be.

NRG raises one of his fists and a red beam of light appears out of the fist and strikes the giant sea cow in the face.

"THAT WAS... SO COOL!" Luffy says appearing next to NRG/Ben who turns around and hits Luffy back.

**"Comrade I told you, this form is not safe." **NRG says as he does so he is swallowed whole.

"BEN!" Luffy shouts out, his eyes harden and with a leap he swings his Gum-Gum fist into the head of the giant sea cow; who then spits up NRG.

**"Ugh, never get eaten by giant sea cows." **NRG says only to be stopped by Luffy who pulls him into a hug.

"Ben, your okay." Luffy says, not caring that he is slightly hurt by his friend's new form.

**"Of course comrade, this form is tough." **NRG says pushing Luffy back, slight burns appear on Luffy; but as they do, they vanish also.

"Shishishi." Luffy laughs out as Ben turns to normal with a tap of the faceplate.

'Hehe... Luffy, you're so like me... I just hope not to much like me.' Ben thinks to himself as Luffy reaches behind him and grabs some rope to tie to the giant sea cow.

_**=END=**_


	4. Chapter 4: Cocoyasi Village will Rumble

**Omni-Piece**

A Ben 10/One Piece crossover; I woke up this morning with this on my mind, and I had to share it with you all! I hope you enjoy.

It's going to be a task I hope you'll enjoy

* * *

Ben watches from up on the crow's nest with a smile as below him; Luffy, Usopp and Sanji talk about how they'll get their navigator back no matter what. While Zoro sleeps laying his sword's on his lap. Ben looks down at his covered wrists, his new long coat a pale green colour given to him by Zeff as a sign of thanks.

Ben jumps down onto the deck of the ship as he spotted an island out in the distance; Luffy looks up at Ben with a confused look on his face.

"Island captain!" Ben says simply; as Ben said that Luffy jumps up to his feet and rushes towards the figurehead of the Salty Sirloin; Sanji's personal ship. The figurehead is a mermaid, but not very well detailed.

"Looks like we'll have to watch out." Ben adds feeling a strange wave of evil intention from the island. Luffy turns his head towards Ben, who looks at his captain, a strange wave of calm from Luffy seems to block the wave of evil Ben feels.

"Don't worry Ben, we'll get Nami back." Luffy says with a smile.

"Is that your navigator?" Ben asks already knowing the answer. Luffy chuckles with a nod as he lets the ropes around the giant cow-creature free.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING LUFFY?" Usopp shouts grabbing Luffy by his neck.

"Well, we don't want to crash." Ben says placing his hand on Usopp's shoulder.

"Huh?" Zoro says walking up towards Sanji with a yawn.

"Yeah, if we kept hold of Momoo; we would have crashed." Ben says simply.

"Uhh..." Luffy says scratching the back of his neck.

"I don't think that's why Luffy let Momoo go Ben." Sanji says stepping on his cigarette.

"Yeah, I wanted to crash." Luffy says with a chuckle. Luffy jumps down from the figurehead to stand next to his crew.

"LUFFY!" Usopp shouts pulling on Luffy's cheek.

Ben shakes his head as he watches Momoo spin around to glare before the creature sinks into the deep.

"Oh, Ben. Why'd your watch scan Mommo?" Sanji asks putting his hand on Ben's shouder.

"Well, I've never seen a creature like Mommo; and my watch as you call it is the reason I can change into the creature's you've seen... I mean I'm surprised you've never asked about it." Ben says rubbing the back of his neck.

"I just thought you had a strange Devil Fruit!" Luffy says as Usopp keeps pulling on his cheek. Ben reaches over to slap the back of Usopps head.

"I don't have a Devil Fruit. I just have this watch as you guys call it; It's called the Merge-Model Omnitrix..." Ben says looking at the confused faces of his 'crew'

* * *

"Oooooh, it's a strange watch." Luffy says after a couple of seconds of silence.

No, it... Yeah, it is Luffy." Ben says watching as Luffy stretches back over to the figurehead of Sanji's ship. Sanji shakes his head and walks towards the helm of the ship.

"So how'd you guy's meet?" Ben asks looking towards Zoro and Usopp.

"Captain Luffy saved my life." Zoro says simply. Zoro turns and walks towards the ship's mast, he turns around and lays crossed legged with his head resting on the mast.

"He saved my village." Usopp says with a smile.

"Luffy does strange things when he gets his ideas. If he wants you to join. You join." Ussop adds walking away towards where Sanji stands.

'So why'd he ask me?' Ben thinks to himself as the island comes into view; how'd he know this.

The Evil energy that he felt just spotting the island is a lot stronger now that he can see the island clearly, sitting off to the left side of the island is a palace with a flag on the highest point of the palace; the flag is of a saw-nosed shark turned to the left with the tail curving inward. Around the shark is a semi-oval with three curves emitting from it. Behind the shark is a cross bone.

"So that's Cocoyasi Village." Luffy says from the figurehead of Sanji's ship. An unknown aura flows from Luffy, that only Ben can feel.

'What is this. He feels like... but that can't be possible Paradox said he died.' Ben thinks to himself. As he feels the aura vanish just as it had arrived.

'Whoever this Nami is, Luffy will go to hell and back; and he'd walk out without a scratch.' Ben adds watching the light hit of Luffy's straw hat.

"Are we ready to save our navigator?" Luffy asks turning to face his crew, who return his cry with a raise of their arms.

"Then let's save Nami!" Luffy adds turning towards the island; his gaze falling on the palace.

"What are we going to do when we land?" Usopp asks only to be met with looks from Zoro and Luffy that doesn't spell good things.

"AHHHHHH COME ON!" Usopp adds as his screams make Luffy and Zoro smirk, only to be followed by Ben's own smile.

'I think I'm going to like this crew.' Ben thinks to himself as the ship comes to a stop, anchor down and a plank towards land.

* * *

Cocoyasi Village wasn't going to be the same after the Stawhat Pirates, Ben could feel this in his heart; and he couldn't help but feel a little lighter since he arrived in this strange world. The world of pirates full of dreams, the world that Ben could call home... Maybe. Who'd know!

_**=END=**_


	5. Chapter 5: Straw Hats Vs Fish-Men

**Omni-Piece**

A Ben 10/One Piece crossover; I woke up this morning with this on my mind, and I had to share it with you all! I hope you enjoy.

It's going to be a task I hope you'll enjoy

* * *

Cocoyasi Village wasn't anything Ben could imagine; it was like Vilgax, Animo, Hex & all the Forever Knights went to war in this village; It was ruined, well one half of the village was at least. Luffy walked on; as Zoro, Sanji and Usopp [Who was shaking in his boots] walk through the ruined town. Ben leaned down to pick up a child's toy.

"Who'd do this?" Ben asks his hand wrapped around the toy.

"I don't know, but can we get Nami and leave?" Usopp asks with a shake in his voice.

"Someone is coming." Zoro says pulling one of his swords out the sheathe slightly; only to be stopped by a wave of Luffy's hand.

* * *

From the distance; three figures followed by another walk into the ruined town.

The first figure that came into view was an octopus man; on his hip rests sheathes for swords, they were empty but you could tell the swords if they were on this creature they'd be used to cut anyone down. He has pink skin and grey hair styled with five spikes.

The second was a long nose fish-like creature, the fish creature is muscular, blue-skinned, and has thick lips. He seemed to walk with his eyes slightly closed. He was talking to the third figure.

The third figure was a ray-like creature dressed in the typical appearance of a martial artist with a dark blue gi, a black belt, and his hair is tied into a straight ponytail; all the figures seemed to be in the forefront as to protect the last figure.

The last figure trailed behind; his sinister grin shined lightly as he came into view; the evil energy that Ben felt, it was coming from the last figure. He looked like a saw shark creature. He was the captain; Ben could feel this.

"Fish things? Luffy mutters to himself as the Straw Hat crew walk closer and closer to the first three figures.

_"Chuu, look; Humans." _The long-nosed creature says as his gaze snaps towards the Straw Hat crew.

**"Ignore them Chew. We are going towards that damn village for our pay." **The saw shark creature says.

"Boss I could get rid of them for you." the ray creature says; getting into a fighting stance.

**"I said to ignore them. Kuroobi are you going to question me?****" **the saw shark creature says; his sinister grin turning to a frown.

"I mean boss, they could have gold on them?" the octopus creature adds rubbing all of his six arms together.

**"Do you have gold?" **The saw shark creature asks with a wide grin as he walks up to Luffy. Luffy looks up and shakes his head, Ben couldn't breathe. The evil energy was choking him. Not literally but he couldn't feel anything but evil; pure evil.

**"See, No gold. Now onwards. Hatchan, Chew & Kuroobi follow. Enjoy your stay on my island." **The saw shark creature says walking towards the other half of the island.

_"Yes, Arlong. Chuu." _The long-nosed creature now known as Chew says passing by as quickly as possible. Followed by Hatchan and Kuroobi. Kuroobi stops for a second to glare at the Straw Hat crew but then continues after his boss.

* * *

"Tt-that was scary." Usopp says with a shaky voice; his but finds itself onto the ruined floor._  
_

"Why'd you stop me Luffy?" Zoro asks, walking next to his captain, who hasn't looked up since the fish-creatures passed them by.

"Yeah, the shitty swordsman could have cut them down like they weren't even there." Sanji says taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"YEAH... YOU CURLY EYE'D PERVERT!" Zoro says spinning into the face of the cook. Sanji turns around and flicks his cigarette into the grass after making sure he'd not cause a fire. Sanji then gets in the face of Zoro and they started to trade insults back and forth. before they are stopped by Ben who slaps them on the back of their heads.

"We are here for Nami, no one else." Luffy says lifting his head; his eyes full of promise to hurt whoever harmed his navigator.

"Nami-sawn." Sanji says dancing like an idiot Luffy, and the Straw Hat crew walk; only to stop when Luffy stopped. Luffy turns around and scratches the back of his head.

"Where's the town?" Luffy asks with his signature laugh.

"Well, maybe where the Fish creatures went." Ben says only to be met with confused looks from the Straw Hat crew.

"I mean, this is only one half of the island... and the other half might be where the town is." Ben adds only to be met with a joyous Luffy; who rushes in the other way, followed by Zoro and Sanji; Usopp panics and starts to cry only to be picked up by Ben who puts Usopp on his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN BEN!" Usopp's shouts out as Ben follows his 'crew' with Usopp on his shoulder.

* * *

**"GET THE MONEY TO ****ARLONG PARK OR THIS VILLAGE WILL BURN!" **Arlong shouts out as in his arm hanging above the pathway was a man covered in scars; a pinwheel spins wildly as Arlong throws him down to the floor.

_"Chuu, Boss those humans are here again." _Chew says turning his head to spot the Straw Hat crew; Luffy leading the way. Zoro follows with Sanji just behind Luffy. Ben comes in just behind with Usopp on his shoulder.

**"Ignore them, they'll be leaving if they don't have gold." **Arlong says turning to walk towards his base of operation; Arlong Park. Followed by Arlong was Hatchan, Kuroobi, and Chew who head towards the base.

* * *

"What was that about?" Zoro asks with a raised eyebrow.

"We... we were hoarding weapons." the scarred man says with a cough; his pinwheel spinning wildly. Luffy looks on with a slight smile.

'Luffy what are you thinking about?' Ben thinks to himself, as Luffy reaches down to help the scared man up.

"We were... trying to get our island back." the scared man says getting back on his wobbly feet.

"IS THAT THE THIEF?" a random villager shouts out pointing towards the figure that was on the outskirts of the village; it was Nami, she was choking back tears; her hand was clutching a stray Berri note. She was looking down at the Berri note in her hand.

"Nami!" Luffy shouts out rushing towards Nami; who looked up towards Luffy and with a sneer, she swings her free hand to punch at Luffy who dodges; just barely.

"Luffy, what are you doing here?" Nami asks with a snarl; her tears that were on her eyes vanish, like that they weren't even in her eyes.

"We are here for you Nami." Luffy says with his happy go lucky smile.

"I DON'T NEED YOU LUFFY!" Nami shouts out; her hand gripping on the Berri note as hard as possible, Nami falls to her knees to break into small sobs without tears; from behind Luffy the villagers gasp softly, Ben turns to them with a raised eyebrow

"She lost the money?" the scarred man mutters under his breath; the village breaks out in small whispers.

"What money?" Ben asks out loud, Luffy turns his head around, only to turn back to look at Nami who turns pale.

"You knew?" Nami asks softly... Her eyes fill with tears, the scarred man walks up and places his hand on Nami's shoulder who looks up to the scarred man; who nods down at Nami.

"You all knew?" Nami adds; her eyes water slightly with tears that don't fall.

"We did Nami, we knew you wanted to pay for our freedom. Your sister included." the scarred man says; he turns around and looks towards the village.

"We get our weapons, we are going to kill that saw shark bitch!" the scarred man says to be met with joy-filled shouts from the village. They walk towards where they store their weapons.

"Genzo, no." Nami says trying to reach towards the scarred man; now known as Genzo who leads the village towards there destiny. Nami pulls out a dagger and stabbed herself in her arm. Over and over again while screaming out Arlong. Over and over again.

Luffy reaches over to take the dagger from Nami who looks up to Luffy with tears all over her face, her eyes full of pain; her eyes begging for help.

"Ll-l-Luffy... Help. Please." Nami says with tears all over her face.

"Yes, we will help." Luffy says placing his Staw hat on Nami's head, who looks up with a shocked look, her thoughts dull of 'Luff never lets anyone touch his hat, why am I getting to touch his hat' Luffy leads the charge, followed by Zoro, Usopp and two new faces that Nami can't recall ever being a part of the crew, but if they helped her take down her demon. Then Nami would watch with enjoyment.

"We are going to kick Arlong's ass!" Luffy shouts out to be followed by nods from his crew, and from Ben well let's just say his eyes flashed brighter thinking about how he could use his new Omnitrix to take down this shark creature.

"Ben I want to take down Arlong." Luffy says after a couple of minutes of silent; Bin nods, promising in his head to only jump in if Luffy gets over his head.

* * *

**"Let us in!"** The village shouts out at the same time; the gates they wanted to storm, the gates to Arlong park were guarded by two battered and bruised swordsmen. Who shake their head; their swords crossed over the gate protecting the village from being killed.

_**"We can't let you in, we wanted to prove ourselves to Big Bro Zoro. We wanted to kill Arlong, but as you can see. We didn't stand a chance." **_The two swordsmen say at the same time.

Their thoughts thinking back to how they came to the island; they managed to throw a rope towards the Straw Hat flagship; the Going Merry, they managed to hid inside the ship. They then sneaked into the village, they saw Nami's sister being shot by the sniper of the Arlong crew; Chew. They also saw the money Nami saved up being stolen from under her nose by a corrupt Navy officer... Who looked like a mouse.

Then they tried to storm Arlong Park, they failed. They couldn't even land a single hit. They swore, to then protect the village from the monster Arlong until 'they' arrived.

"Why won't you move?" Genzo asks; his hands trembling on his weapon.

_**"We are waiting for 'them' the crew that will save your village." **_the swordsmen say at the same time; their eyes snap towards the forest that surrounds Arlong Park.

_"Remember these faces Cocoyasi Village, these are the faces that will save your village." _one of the swordsmen says pointing the tip of his sword towards the Straw Hat man leading his crew who follow behind with a promise; a promise of kicking Arlong's ass.

"What?" Genzo asks not believing his eyes, the Straw hat man; was the same one the Arlong ignored, and now he was here; for what... to die? No... Genzo can't think that this Straw Hat man will die here today, not if his crew could help it.

"Move." the Straw hat man says simply, the two swordsmen move; and the villagers make a path fro the Straw Hat man to go towards the gate of Arlong Park.

The Straw Hat man looks up at the flag that he can just make out the flutters on the roof of the Arlong Park building; a promise filling his heart, he'd make that flag fall. Even if he had to pull the building down brick by brick.

"Hey Luffy, can I knock?" the figure dressed in a pale green coat asks, standing next to the Straw Hat man.

"Sure Ben, Knock." Luffy says with a grin that was full of something Genzo couldn't pinpoint. The figure in the coat, now known as Ben smiles; he rolls back one of the sleeves of his coat, and a gauntlet-like device appears, Ben then does something that would make the villagers think he was a god in human form. Ben changed in a flash of bright green & red light, and standing where Ben was, was something out of a book; a figure with a smile full of shark-like teeth. Long spiked claws flex and with a swipe, the new figure screams out its name: RIPJAWS!

**=ALIEN BIO=**

Ripjaws; a Piscciss Volann; A fish-like creature that looks like an Anglerfish, if an Anglerfish stood on two legs; had long spiked claws on each of their three fingers; a long twisting fin hangs down the creaturs back like a ponytail; unlike Ben's original form for this alien; Ripjaws no longer needs to breathe water; it can but it no longer needs to.

Ripjaws has the new Omnitrix model on a belt that is tight around the creature's waist; unlike his original form; Ripjaw has different colour eyes, one red the other green.

**=ALIEN BIO END=**

"A fish, to deal with a fish?" Luffy asks with a raised eyebrow. Ripjaws turns to Luffy with a grin full of teeth; Ripjaw's then turns to look at the gates to Arlong Park, Ripjaws raises one of his arms and with a single slice the gates to Arlong Park cleave in two.

* * *

From inside Arlong could only look on with confusion; his gate, it was falling apart with one slice... How?

From his seat, Arlong could make out a new fish-man; maybe here to apply, Arlong could use someone who could open a locked gate with a single slice.,

_"You Arlong?"_ the fish-man asks with a grin on its face.

**"I am, you here to join?" **Arlong asks with a grin of his own.

_"No, I'm here to kick your ass with my captain."_ The fish-masn says folding his arms, as from behind him the Straw Hat man appears.

**"You have a slave?" **Arlong spits out looking at the Straw Hat man with a glare.

"My name is Luffy, I am going to kick your ass." The Straw Hat man, now known as Luffy says with a glare at Arlong; and with another glare sent towards the fish-man standing next to him.

From the gate more humans appear, one with a green bandanna and three swords on his hip; a smoking curly-eyebrowed man & a shaking human wearing goggles.

"Ben... Ripjaw's Arlong is mine. stay out of it." Luffy adds cracking his knuckles, as behind him the fish-man called ether Ben or Ripjaws watches with a glare of his own; but projected at him; Arlong.

**"KILL THEM ALL!" **Arlong screams out as his crew tackles the Straw Hat crew. Arlong will risk his life to save a slave from another filthy human... and afterwards, who'd know... maybe he'd go home; but Arlong swears to save this slave; this Ripjaws from humans.

_**=END=**_


	6. Chapter 6: Above the Water (Part 1)

**Omni-Piece**

A Ben 10/One Piece crossover; I woke up this morning with this on my mind, and I had to share it with you all! I hope you enjoy.

It's going to be a task I hope you'll enjoy

* * *

**"Shark on Darts!"** Arlong screams out charging into Luffy; Arlong's attack: **Shark on Darts**; Arlong shoots himself at his opponent like a torpedo, piercing them with his sharp and apparently unbreakable nose.

Luffy bends backwards letting Arlong slam himself face-first into his base; Arlong Park.

'Luffy isn't playing anymore.' Zoro thinks to himself watching the fight between his captain and the shark fish-man match each other's blows; Zoro watches Ben who's looking on with a glare of his own.

**"THIS IS OVER HUMAN!" **Arlong screams out grabbing Luffy by his leg, and with a grunt, Arlong throws Luffy up into the air.

_"Want me to jump in Luffy?" _Ripjaws/Ben asks looking up towards where Arlong threw Luffy.

"STAY OUT OF IT BEN!" Luffy shouts out; Luffy starts to fall down his fists clenched.

**"GUM-GUM PISTOL."** Luffy shouts out; Luffy then stretches his fists out to meet Arlong who meets Luffy's blows with his own.

* * *

**"Time to kill you, you damn human. All you devil fruit users are the same. You can't swim. That's good for me." **Arlong says grabbing onto Luffy's wrists, and with a toss, Arlong throws Luffy into the sea.

**"NOW TO KILL THAT STRAW HAT BASTARD!" **Arlong says charging towards where he threw Luffy.

"DAMN IT!" Sanji says struggling to stand up. Zoro also tries to struggle to his feet, while Usopp watches on shakes in his boots.

_'Guess Luffy can't swim.' _Ripjaws thinks; a small smile appears on his Anglerfish face; with a nod towards Usopp, Sanji and Zoro; Ben/Ripjaws runs towards the sea, and with a jump Ripjaws hits the water with a huge splash.

"Did Ben just jump into the water?" Zoro asks not knowing about Ben/Ripjaws abilities.

"Umm... are we going to have to bury your straw hat friend?" a random villager asks.

Nami walks up towards Usopp; Nami places her hand on Usopps shoulder.

"AGHHHHH! Oh... Hey Nami." Usopp says making everyone sweatdrop. Nami walks forward to stand next to where Zoro and Sanji are.

"Who's Ben?" Nami asks; her question met with confused looks from Zoro, and smirk from Sanji who is looking up at a cloud. Usopp shouts out that he's like Luffy a Devil fruit user.

"WHY WOULD BEN JUMP IN IF HE HAS A DEVIL FRUIT!" Zoro shouts out breaking his calm and kinda annoyed look for the first time.

"Remember Usopp, Ben has that watch on his wrist." Sanji says throwing his last cigarette into the sea. Usopp then makes a choking noise; his eyes wide.

"GUYS, THE WATER!" Usopp shouts out pointing towards the centre of the sea where a red pool slowly appears.

"LUFFY!" Nami shouts out thinking the worse had happened.

"LUFFY/CAPTAIN/STRAW HAT!" Zoro, Sanji and Usopp shout out followed by the villagers; their thoughts full of; the next thing they'd see was a dead Luffy in Arlong's hand and Ripjaws on Arlong's shoulder.

_**=T.B.C in part 2=**_


	7. Chapter 7: Under the Water (Part 2)

**Omni-Piece**

A Ben 10/One Piece crossover; I woke up this morning with this on my mind, and I had to share it with you all! I hope you enjoy.

It's going to be a task I hope you'll enjoy

* * *

Underwater, a perfect place for a shark-man like Arlong; for the straw hat bastard though its a place where he'd drown and die; and then Arlong will drag his dead body back to his crew; then... then Arlong will take Ripjaws into his crew and he'll make him his new second in command.

**"Time to kill you... What shall I do? Let you drown or just bleed you out." **Arlong says; his arms crossed over his chest as he watches the straw hat human struggle to breathe.

_"I guess you think you've won?" _a voice says from behind Arlong; swimming not that far from him was the Anglerfish: Ripjaws; who was looking on with an annoyed look on his face.

**"Brother. Let me kill this human and free you." **Arlong says with a sickening smile.

_"Brother?" _Ripjaws asks; as he swims closer towards Arlong.

**"Yes, you're a fish-man like my crew. Like me." **Arlong says slapping his hand into his chest as Ripjaws comes closer.

_"Remember what I said Arlong. I could be human with a Devil fruit power." _Ripjaws says crossing his arms over his chest.

**"No... because you can swim, you can breathe and you are no human." **Arlong says placing his hands on Ripjaws shoulder.

**"Join me, brother join the Arlong Pirates. With you and that navigator Nami; we can rule the seas." **Arlong adds with a sinister grin.

_"Why?" _Ripjaws asks simply.

**"WHY NOT! HUMANS TREAT OUR KIND LIKE SCUM. LIKE TRASH. SLAVES... DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" **Arlong asks with a sneer towards Luffy whos passed out.

_"I'm sorry Arlong, I can't join you. One I'm not 'your kind' and Two. I have to travel with Luffy until I save a flame." _Ripjaws says slapping Arlong's hand off his shoulder.

**"If that's your choice." **Arlong says, his eyes darken as he swings wildly at Ripjaws who dodges the swing with ease. Arlong's eyes widen slightly at the speed Ripjaws has.

* * *

Ripjaws eyes glare at Arlong who sneers at Ripjaws; in Arlong's head, a thought keeps his anger burning 'Why does this fish-man fight for humans' The thought clouded slightly by Arlong's anger; Arlong swims wildly in the water to charge at Ripjaws; who has been trying to get towards Luffy.

Arlong shoots an attack towards Ripjaws who blocks it with his arms crossed over his chest. Ripjaws smiles showing off his anglerfish teeth; as Ripjaws did that Arlong couldn't help but shiver slightly.

Arlong shakes his head to shift that feeling, but he can't; the feeling that Arlong feels from Ripjaws is something that Arlong has only felt once: Fear.

Ripjaws shoots towards Arlong catching the Shark-man in a sleeper hold.

_"You feel it don't you Arlong? You feel fear because I am the predator and your the prey, don't you?" _Ripjaws says right next to Arlong.

Arlong breaks out the hold to swim away; his hand finds itself ontop his chest; to calm his beating heart. The fear Arlong felt before was amplified when he was in the hold. Ripjaws eyes are full of something that Arlong has never seen before, not from one of his own kind; Joy.

Arlong sneers and charges once again towards Ripjaws; both of Arlong's fists ready to wipe the 'that' look off Ripjaws.

Ripjaws catches both of Arlongs fists in his hands, and with strength never seen before Ripjaws crushes the bones in Arlongs hands; Arlong screams his scream muffled by the water.

_"Well then. I never thought you'd be this easy." _Ripjaws says as he swims towards Luffy leaving Arlong behind to look at his destroyed hands; hands that he may never get the use of again. Ripjaws turns to see that a strange look had filled Arlong's eyes; why did Ripjaws turn around, he felt an energy spike from Arlong.

**"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" **Arlong screams out; he crouches low to launch himself towards Ripjaws.

Ripjaws shakes his head, his hand finds itself ontop the Omnitrix on his belt; with a flash of green and red light; that usually makes anyone whos sees it to stop but not Arlong, his rage blinds him. Ripjaws is gone, and in his place was a new creature that looked similar to Ripjaws but different.

**=ALIEN BIO=**

Ultimate Ripjaws, a hyper-evolved form of the Pisciss Volan race; Ultimate Ripjaws scales have turned dark grey. His torso plates have turned green with red stripes, along this evolved form's arms are sharpened blade-like fins; used to cut their pray down to size. Their tail {that hid their legs} was gone replaces by a liquid that is dark red; it looks a lot like blood.

This creature's teeth are so sharp that their jaw needs to be longer and tougher to snap and cut into their prey.

This alien form also doesn't need to breath; at all. It can live for eons without breathing. The reason for this; the Hyper evolved Pisciss Volan homeworld; Pisciss; the planet made of water and nothing else, all the water on the planet vanished; and due to this the Pisciss Volan race had to evolve to not breath. So they'd never have to deal with that problem.

**=ALIEN BIO END=**

Ultimate Ripjaws waits for his prey; his eyes never leaving Arlong who hasn't even noticed his new form; crossing his arms across his chest; Ultimate Ripjaws waits until Arlong is closer. Closer and closer still; and with a scream, Ultimate Ripjaws strikes quickly both his arms raised above his head; blood coating his blade-like fins on both of his arms, behind Ultimate Ripjaws Arlong's rage, just as it came vanished as he noticed the pain, in his.. or what used to be his arms; they wear cleaved from his body with ease by the form that floated towards Arlong.

**"Please..." **Arlong whimpers out as he finally noticed the new form; an apex predator, something that he wouldn't want to see again; the sinister smile full of teeth that will haunt the rest of his days or it would if Arlong was still alive that was; because all that was left of Arlong was his head that floated in the water; his body lay on the seafloor next to Luffy.

_"Your already dead Sharkman." _Ultimate Ripjaws says softly his arms full of Luffy and Arlong's headless and armless corpse.

Arlong's eyes widen and then close for the last time.

The blood from Arlongs corpse float upwards the surface. Ultimate Ripjaws then leaves the head of the shark-man in the sea to be left where he died; and with a launch from Ultimate Ripjaws water-like tail, Ripjaws swims upwards towards the surface. Upwards towards his crew.

_**=END=**_


	8. Chapter 8: Cocoyasi Freedom

**Omni-Piece**

A Ben 10/One Piece crossover; I woke up this morning with this on my mind, and I had to share it with you all! I hope you enjoy.

It's going to be a task I hope you'll enjoy

* * *

Blood pooled on the surface on the water, like a stain that the Strawhat Pirates would never forget; then a splash made them look upwards towards a figure that held a fainted figure of their captain and another figure under both of his arms.

The creature then starts its descent towards the floor as the smiling faces of Ussop, Zoro and Sanji watch on, the creature then lands curling it's water-like tail around and around to form two legs to stand on.

"LUFFY!" Nami screams out noticing that Luffy is under this creature's arm and another unknown body under the other arm of the creature.

"Luffy!" Ussop shouts out running towards the creature; followed by Zoro and a new crewmate that Nami hasn't seen before.

"Did you kill him?" Zoro asks pointing the handle of one of his three swords at the unknown body under the creatures arm.

_"Had to, Luffy would have drowned; and with you and Curly-brow dealing with your own issues I had to step up."_ The creature says throwing the headless body towards Nami; as the body rolls towards Nami; the creature flashes her a smile full of sharp teeth. The body then comes to a stop at her feet; Nami then falls to her knees with a shaky gasp.

"Arlong..." Is the only word that comes from the shell-shocked Nami; who looks up towards the figure laughing and waving his sharp sword-like fins arms around as telling a story.

Then before her eyes and ears; a sound comes from the creature followed by a flash of red and green; gone was the creature and in its place was a man who looks down in annoyance towards his wrist; a man wearing a pale green coat with the logo of the Straw-Hat Pirates.

An annoyed groan from the man; makes him slowly hand the coat towards Usopp; underneath the coat; was a tattered and bloody shirt, that the man slowly takes off and throws into the water. He then waves his hand towards one of the swordsmen who were protecting the village from killing themselves.

The swordsman walks forward; past Nami who's still on her knees looking at the headless body of Arlong; and the new man at the same time. The Swordsman then passes the man who's covered in scars a shirt, the man then slides it on and then his pale green coat.

A splutter and a cough from Luffy makes the man turn and Look down at Luffy who's throwing up a gallon of water.

"Hey captain; sorry I took your fight." the man says lifting Luffy up who looks at the mand from under his Straw hat.

"Did you break the building?" Luffy asks.

"No... Why would I?" the man asks looking around at Zoro, Usopp and the other crewmate who's smoking a cigarette all calm like.

"The Building has to fall..." Luffy says throwing up the last of the water; Luffy glares at the headless body of Arlong and then towards Arlong Park.

"O...kay." the man says shaking his shoulders; the man then walks towards Nami; who's watching Luffy, who breaks open the doors of Arlong park to do whatever he wants.

* * *

The man sits next to Nami who's gripping at her shoulder and looking down at the headless Arlong.

"You know... I killed him; not cause he was evil, I killed him cause he hurt you." the man says looking upwards towards Arlong Park.

"Why?" Nami asks.

"Luffy would have done the same thing, maybe not kill... but he's doing his own sense of justice." the man says; as he says that a desk flys out from a window; a window that Nami knows all too well; a window that was her cell, was her lock... was her fate; but no more.

More of her prison came flying out the window; as it did so tears. Tears that Nami kept bottled up; bottled so far inside that she thought she'd never cry like this again.

"Luffy's going to set you free." the man says with a smile; a smile that she's seen before, a smile that Luffy gave her. A smile that could only mean one thing; Hope.

The building of Arlong Park shook slightly; the villagers ran to safety; followed by Nami; Usopp, Zoro; the smoker (Sanji) and the man in the green coat (Ben) as Arlong Park shook; it fell when Luffy's stretched leg came out from the roof and into the building itself.

"That's Luffy for you, has to be the show-off." the man says shaking his head.

"You've only joined, but you already know that?" Nami asks.

"Luffy reminds me of me, when I was younger." the man says; watching the dust that was once Arlong Park fall to the ground; Luffy then walks out, places his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Ben, next time... jump in faster." Luffy says with his laugh full of joy.

"Sure... Captain." the man; now known as Ben says with a smile.

* * *

The clicking of marine shoes of the hard floor of Arlong park stops the moment between Ben and Luffy; a smirking mouse-like man and about 34 marine guards appear from the dust

"I think we are going to take you all in Pirate scum." The mouse-like man says with a mouse-like laugh.

"THEY DID MORE THEN YOU!" the villagers scream out throwing rocks at the mouse-like man.

"GUM-GUM PISTOL!" Luffy screams out; stretching his hand back and punching the mouse-like man square in the face, the marine guards that were with the mouse-like man were all on the floor nursing the wounds that they got from the smoking man.

"Nice job Sanji!" Luffy says with a smile; Luffy then lifts the mouse-like man up by his marine coat. Luffy then shoves the man to the floor.

"You're going to leave, and take this piece of trash also." Luffy adds throwing the headless body of Arlong at the mouse-like man's feet.

"MONSTERS!" the mouse-like man screams out running away like a coward.

* * *

The party; the party for the heroes that saved Cocoyasi Village and freed Nami was in full swing; Zoro was in the doctor's office getting his stitches, Usopp was dancing upon a stack of desks and telling everyone in the village stories (They were not listening) Sanji was off flirting with every girl he saw; and for Ben.

* * *

"I'm here Paradox, what's this message you left for me?" Ben asks; around him the ruins of an old town stretch out into the forest that hides the ruins. Upon the stones was an old text; that no-one, not even the people who left it could crack.

"Of course it's an alien code. M-Model scan and translate." Ben says holding up his Omnitrix towards the writing.

**"SCANNING... TEXT TRANSLATE: Benjamin. My boy; if you're reading this then good job freeing Cocoyasi Village; now then. I must warn you... but I'm not going to for that would be spoilers. Just know this; the flame burns the brightest when the other ceases. Ta Ta for now!"**

"That's it... a riddle; Paradox!" Ben shouts screaming into the sky; as he does so the stars above twinkle just a little brighter.

_**_**=END=**_**_


	9. Chapter 9: Bounties on the Going Merry

**Omni-Piece**

A Ben 10/One Piece crossover; I woke up this morning with this on my mind, and I had to share it with you all! I hope you enjoy.

It's going to be a task I hope you'll enjoy

* * *

**_NOTE;_** I didn't notice at the time of the original post of this chapter, I made Luffy's bounty that low (I meant to make it just under Buggy's bounty of 15,000,000 Berry) and I must have not noticed my mistake until it was too late. I fixed it and I think it suits the chapter.

* * *

Leaving Cocoyasi Village was an easy option for the Straw Hat Pirates, they saved Nami; got her to join and got a ton of food for free.

Sitting onto the sheep figure-head was Luffy, in the kitchen Sanji and Usopp; laying resting his head on the mast of the ship was Zoro, Nami sat on a fold-out chair next to the wheel of the ship; above on the crow's nest was Ben who was resting his eyes. Ben was asleep, his soft snores could be heard from Nami and Luffy.

The winds taking the Going Merry slowly through the waters towards the next village.

"If you going to raise the price one more time, I'm going to stop paying." Nami says waking Ben from his sleep; Ben looks down to see Nami shouting at a medium-sized gull that was wearing a paperboy hat and carrying a small bag around its neck; Nami was hitting the poor bird with a newspaper.

The poor gull flies off leaving Nami to read her free paper; she sits back in her chair, only to shoot up with a shocked look on her face.

"GUYS!" Nami shouts out, Usopp and Sanji appear out from the kitchen, Zoro shoots up from his sleep; one hand on one of his swords, Luffy spins around leaping from the Sheep figurehead; Ben calmly climbs down from the crow's nest. They all rush towards Nami who's shaking slightly holding up two sheets of paper.

"What's up?" Ben asks calmly placing his hands into the pockets of his coat.

"W...w...what's up? LOOK!" Nami says throwing the two sheets of paper towards the floor. As they flutter to the floor, the first to land was the smiling picture of Luffy; Luffy notices the picture and he lifts it up to show off proudly; the other sheet of paper lands upside down.

"LOOK. I have a bounty!" Luffy says showing off his wanted picture. On the poster was his name, with an added nickname of 'Straw Hat' under his smiling picture was the amount: 10,000,000 Berry

"That's a good amount to start at Captain." Zoro says with a slight smile. Luffy grins.

"I wish it was bigger though." Luffy says with his cheerful smile as he scratches the back of his head. Nami slowly reaches down to look at the other sheet that fell to the floor; as she did that he hands where shaky.

"What's up Nami-swan?" Sanji asks with a love-sick look on his face; Sanji walks up to Nami as he does so he notices the bounty of another on there ship, as he does so the cigarette that he was smoking fell out his mouth onto the floor.

"T...that's wrong... right?" Sanji asks just as shocked as Nami.

"What's up?" Usopp asks taking a look at the sheet as well; his face pales as he looks at Ben.

"Guys?" Ben asks, Nami thrusts the sheet into Ben's chest; Ben looks down and sees his blood-soaked figure and grinning face upon the bounty, above was the name: Unknown, below was his bounty: Unknown. Added to the bounty was a stamp; Kill on sight!

"Why's your bounty unknown?" Luffy asks looking over Ben's shoulder at Ben's bounty.

"No clue." Ben says wadding the bounty sheet up; Ben throws it over the Going Merry into the waters below.

"Next Island captain?" Ben asks looking back at his captain.

"Yup. Onwards!" Luffy says with a smile; as he does so Luffy leaps back towards his special seat; the Sheep figurehead of the Going Merry.

'Paradox. I hope you know what you're doing giving the Marines that picture.' Ben says thinking about the picture that was on his bounty, the picture that showed him at his lowest; the picture of him when he killed for the first time.

_**_**=END=**_**_


	10. Chapter 10: Filler with Salazar

**Omni-Piece**

A Ben 10/One Piece crossover; I woke up this morning with this on my mind, and I had to share it with you all! I hope you enjoy.

It's going to be a task I hope you'll enjoy

* * *

**_NOTE; _**This is a filler episode; I may add Rex Salazar to the series but let me know with this filler episode

* * *

Earth: Desolate and in ruin, an armoured figure stood upon the ruins of Bob's Biscuit Barn, his clothes in ruin from the many years.

The figure walked through the ruins of his former life. Cloaked in an animal skin that is great for the extreme cold that was the normal of this new world; strapped to his back was one of Bobo's guns, etched in the handle was the words; Never forgotten; attached to a bandolier that hung loosely to the figure's chest was a folded sword with a broken handle, wrapped around the broken handle was a photo one of the figures was scratched out, but bright red letters could be seen on the front. Mi Familia.

The figure raised one hand up towards the hood that covered his face, the figure lowers the hood and from behind the hood; a scarred and older Rex Salazar looks out at the ruins of his life, Eight years it had been since the 'Event' when everyone lost.

* * *

Eight years ago, Rex was working with White Knight and Six; working on helping Rex to regain his memories to find out how he survived the Nanite Event.

When Providence attacked the base taking White Knight down with a hail fire of bullets, and Six with his own sword. Bobo was trapped in a cage and Holiday she was standing behind the Providence team with a smirk on her face.

After that happened everything was a blur; the next thing Rex awoke to was a ruined wasteland that was formerly Earth; scar's covered his body especially the one that went left to right over one of his eyes; his body was full of needle holes and attached to his chest was a heart monitor; his clothes that he found under a corpse was bloody and dirty, Rex dressed and went onwards into the wasteland.

* * *

Eight years... eight years; Rex took eight years to remember that day; he couldn't remember much of what happened after Providence took him in to be experimented on. But he remembers flashes of an E.V.O figure killing everyone and Rex couldn't do anything to stop it... because it was Rex.

Rex in his E.V.O form killed all of Providence and then nothing afterwards... He must have exploded again; causing another E.V.O Event, but this time; it killed everything in the world, not Rex, never Rex because he was special, but he was alone... again.

"Ah... oh..." a soft male voice says softly; Rex spins around raising one of his hands up to grab at the figure's coat.

"Who are you?" the heavy voice of Rex asks, his voice deeper and sore from not being in use often.

"I am Paradox young Salazar; I am sorry for your loss." the figure; a man says softly; Rex lowers the man; known as Paradox down to the sands that used to be grass. Rex then sits on the sand not caring anymore.

"What do you want?" Rex asks; his gaze looks upwards towards the broken moon; may be caused by Rex in his E.V.O form, who knows.

"Do you recall a young man called Ben?" Paradox asks; pulling out a pocket watch from inside his coat.

"I do, he went back to his world correct." Rex says looking back at Paradox.

"Yes; he lives in his world, but not in another." Paradox says putting his pocket watch back into his coat.

"What do you mean?" Rex asks standing up his face not that far from Paradox's own face.

"The multiverse works in mysterious ways, in this one. You met Ben and saved your world. In another world you never met Ben; in another, you two are one in the same. The multiverse is a strange and wonderful place." Paradox says with a smile

"What do you want?" Rex asks annoyed.

"In one of these worlds, one of the darker one's Ben lost... He lost hard." Paradox says softly.

"How bad?" Rex asks with a raised eyebrow.

"His entire world was destroyed by his worst foe; Vilgax. His family was slaughtered in front of his eyes." Paradox says.

"Oh..." Rex says, his thoughts on how the same had happened to him.

"Wait. Is my world one of these darker ones?" Rex asks

"Ah, now you get it." Paradox says with a smile.

"Send me to one of those worlds right now!" Rex says grabbing Paradox by his coat.

"Well, I could do that; or you could join Ben in his journey." Paradox says.

"Wait what?" Rex asks letting Paradox go.

"Ben lives on, in another world; a world full of Pirates." Paradox says with a grin.

"Why'd Ben do that... wait never mind. I see the enjoyment in beating up Pirates." Rex says with a chuckle.

"He's also helping one of the Pirate's, one of the better ones." Paradox says.

"What... why?" Rex asks.

"You'll just have to find out. Oh if you do join Ben. I'll train you to swim." Paradox says with a chuckle.

"I can swim." Rex says annoyed.

"Yeah, but you sink. not swim." Paradox says with a chuckle.

"It is up to you Rex, join Ben or stay here."

* * *

...

* * *

**-Vote- **

**Vote with Rex for Yes.**

**Vote with E.V.O for Maybe**

**Vote with No. (If you don't want Rex to join.)**

****-Vote- ****

_**_**=END=**_**_


	11. Chapter 11: The Loguetown Brawl (1 of 2)

**Omni-Piece**

A Ben 10/One Piece crossover; I woke up this morning with this on my mind, and I had to share it with you all! I hope you enjoy.

It's going to be a task I hope you'll enjoy

* * *

**_NOTE; _**Vote's are in: Rex will be joining the story. But I may need another vote to find out if he's going to join the Straw Hat Pirates.

* * *

**The Pirate King Gol D Rodgers once sailed the sea's that many call the Grand Line, He gained every treasure known to mankind and more, and just before his death, he proclaimed to the world with a smile on his face. The next Pirate King would be the one who'd find the legendary One Piece.**

* * *

Everyone who comes to the Grand Line comes to the hometown of the Pirate King; Gol D Rodgers; on these water's sails the ship; the Going Merry, and the crew of Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, Nami, Zoro and Ben. The Straw Hat pirates.

Sitting on the sheep figurehead was the Luffy, a man whom after eating the Gum-Gum fruit swore to be the next King of the Pirates.

* * *

"We are coming into port Luffy!" Ben shouts from up on the crows next, his green coat flutters in the wind; upon the back of this coat is the image of the Straw Hat pirate's (Painted by Usopp of course) Luffy looks up towards the crow's nest with a grin on his face; Ben leaps down from the crow's nest; waking Zoro, who then falls back to sleep. Nami sits up from her fold-out chair; and walks towards Ben who's looking at the island that's coming into view.

"Loguetown, the island where it all began." Nami says with awe in her voice, Usopp and Sanji walk up towards the figurehead where Luffy sat with his signature grin on his face. Zoro wakes with an annoyed grunt.

"So that's it?" Zoro asks with a yawn. Nami glares at Zoro who glares back. Nami walks towards the mast to lower the sail.

"Keep out of trouble guys." Nami says turning to glare at Luffy, Sanji and Zoro. Ben chuckles walking towards the anchor to lower it to bring the Straw Hat's ship to a slow.

"I want to see the execution stand." Luffy says with his laugh, as he climbs off the sheep figurehead of the Going Merry.

"LUFFY!" Nami says hitting the back of her captain's head.

"I'll keep Luffy out of trouble Nami." Ben says placing his hand on Nami's shoulder.

"You better watch boy, or I'll charge you." Nami says with a grin on her face, and Berri signs in her eyes. Ben raises one of his fingers as to say something but just shakes his head instead.

'If Nami knew about one of my transformations that is pure crystal. I don't think I'd hear the end of it.' Ben thinks to himself as he walks to the gangplank to lower it so the crew could leave the Going Merry.

"LET'S GO!" Luffy screams out leaping from the ship onto the pathway of the docks.

"LUFFY!" Nami screams out; followed by a chuckle from Ben who follows after Luffy with a calm look on his face.

"Well; I need new swords." Zoro says leaving the ship with a calm look on his face.

"I'm going to grab food for the trip." Sanji says calmly smoking on his cigarette as he leaves the ship, followed by Usopp who was shaking in his boots.

"What the heck. Who's going to protect the ship!" Nami shouts out scaring away some birds, and with a sigh, she pulls out her fold-out chair and sits on the deck of the Going Merry with a paper in her hand.

* * *

"Luffy hold up." Ben says trying to catch up with his captain, only to walk into the back of a muscular, white-haired man.

"Hey, watch where you're going." the man's voice says; Ben getting a good look at the man, Ben noticed two things; One the two cigars sticking out the man's mouth, and two the fact that Luffy was sanding just off the left of the man.

"Sorry. I was looking for my captain." Ben says rubbing the back of his neck with a grin.

"Uhuh. You straw-hat, he yours?" the man asks looking towards Luffy who's smiling up at the man; On the man's back was a coat, with the image of the Navy stitched carefully into the coat.

"Yup, he's Ben. My... I don't really know, he's not long joined. I guess he's a lookout for now." Luffy says with a chuckle tilting his straw hat down with a laugh.

"Yeah. Look kid. Keep out of trouble and don't go walking into Marine's no more." the man says walking away with smoke from his cigars trailing after him.

"I like him, he's fun." Luffy says with a grin.

'Of course Luffy would find a Marine.' Ben thinks with a shake of his head.

"Okay captain, where to?" Ben asks, Luffy grabs Ben's wrists and drags Ben towards the center of the town.

* * *

**{BURA BURA BURA} **

"Smoker." the man says into a snail; he's pulled out from his coat.

**{...}**

"Uhuh, new bounties. What about them." Smoker says with an annoyed look on his face.

**{...} **

"WHAT!" Smoker shouts cutting off the snail call.

"That kid. he's a Kill on Sight. What the heck did he do?" Smoker asks with a vein throbbing on his forehead.

**{BURA BURA BURA} **

"WHAT!" Smoker says shouting into the snail.

**{...}**

"The what hat kid?" Smoker asks with a confused look at the snail.

**{...}**

"Him too?" Smoker asks as the snail call ends with a click.

* * *

"Where are we going Luffy?" Ben asks catching up towards Luffy, who's looking back with his signature grin.

"The execution stand Ben, I want to see what he saw." Luffy says turning back to walk towards the centre of the town. Ben follows behind Luffy with his coat open and fluttering in the wind.

* * *

Behind Luffy and Ben 5 figures follow behind cloaked in coats.

'Screw you, you damn Straw-hat. Screw you for calling me...' one of the figures thinks only to scream out: "BIG NOSE!" only to be knocked by a heavy mace from another figure.

"Shut up. You want him to find us?" the second figure, a woman says resting the mace on her slim shoulder.

"No Alvida. I'll be quiet." the first figure says nursing the bump on his head.

"You better Buggy, Luffy seems to have a new crewmate." Alvida says pointing her finger at the figure dressed in a green coat with the Straw Hat logo on the back.

"No matter Alvida, he'll die just like the Straw Hat bastard!" Buggy shouts out, his crew joining his cheer; only to be stopped my Alvida's mace again.

* * *

Meanwhile in a different dimension; a familiar figure is seen packing his bag, strapped to his bag was Bobo's gun, etched in the handle was the words; Never forgotten, attached to his hip was Six's sword; fixed by the other figure who was looking on at the picture that the first figure game him.

"Your Family, well put huh, Rex?" the second figure says placing the picture into the bag without Rex knowing.

"How long now Paradox?" Rex asks picking up his bag; his animal skin coat replaced by a darker red coat with the quote: `**_Al mal tiempo, buena cara.` _**Translation: At bad weather, happy face. Something that Paradox made Rex add to the back of his new coat.

"Remember Rex, you can not change fate for it's what turns the wheel's in this world, but maybe you can nudge them slightly." Paradox sasy with a rare smile on his face.

"As long as I peace I won't mind." Rex says with an annoyed sigh.

"Great. now then, let's watch." Paradox says placing his hands into a bowl of Clear Water; from the water, image's of Luffy, followed by Ben arrive at the execution stand in the place of a new age.

"So I have to wait until the lightning?" Rex asks with his eyebrow raised.

"Exactly." Paradox says watching Luffy try and climb up the execution stand, followed by Ben with a shake of his head.

* * *

"HEY, YOU! GET DOWN!" a male voice shouts as Luffy stands up on the execution stand, Luffy smiles down at Ben who's looking up at Luffy, Luffy then looks down at the man who was shouting at him.

"Why?" Luffy asks sitting down onto the execution stand.

"What... it's Marine property and its illegal." the man shouts up at Luffy who looks down annoyed.

"Your boring." Luffy says with a chuckle. Ben follows Luffy's chuckle with his own.

"Is he yours?" the man asks spinning in Ben's face.

"Mine... No. He's the future Pirate King." Ben says pushing the man away; who then falls on his butt.

"You hear that. He's crazy. They both are." the man says running away only to be stopped by a heavy mace smashing into his face.

"Straw hat." a voice says making Luffy sit up; only to be stopped by a seastone stockade.

"Hey. I can't move." Luffy says feeling weak.

"Straw Hat." the voice says again, now appearing right next to Luffy; from under the cloak, Luffy can make out a big red nose...

"WHO YOU CALLING BIG NOSE!" the man says shedding his coat; under the coat was the Pirate; Buggy the Clown, Bounty: 15,000,000 Berries.

"Oh, it's you big nose." Luffy says with a grin, causing Buggy to fall to the ground with his leg twitching.

"Captain." many voices shout from under Luffy; who can't see who they are, from one of the many streets came; Sanji, Usopp, Nami and Zoro. Ben was calmly looking up at his captain Luffy from the side of the platform.

"Where's the other guy?" a woman's voice asks, on her shoulders rest a heavy mace.

"Oh... who are you?" Luffy asks confused.

"Your the only man to hit me." the woman says pointing her mace at Luffy. Who looks confused.

"I only hit one woman... Wait that was you?" Luffy shouts out confused as all heck.

"It was me, but I ate the Smooth-Smooth fruit and lost my freckles, that's why you never noticed me." the woman says stroking her fingers over her smooth face.

"Yeah, that's why." Luffy says with a sweatdrop.

"Okay, it's time." Buggy says jumping back up towards the platform.

"Are you ready to die Straw Hat punk?" Buggy asks his face right in Luffy's own face.

"I won't die today." Luffy says with his signature smile.

"You all say that, now ladies and gentlemen. Today is the day that Straw Hat Luffy will die." Buggy says grabbing a sword from his chief of staff: Cabaji.

"Now ends Luffy!" Buggy says raising the sword above his head; as he does so clouds appear overhead, and they start to rain.

"Strange..." Buggy says shrugging his shoulders. Buggy raised the sword higher and then he brings it down.

A few things happened in those seconds that felt like hours; Ben was raising his hand towards the Merge Model Omnitrix, Zoro was charging in with his swords drawn, Sanji was kicking everyone he could find, Usopp and Nami were hiding behind a barrel; and the Navy, especially a smoking figure watched on with batted breath.

* * *

"Nami, Sanji, Zoro, Usopp & Ben! Sorry, I'm dead." Luffy says with a grin as the sword reached his neck, lightning struck at the exact moment.

"LUFFY!" Usopp and Nami shout out.

"Captain." Sanji shouts out.

"IDIOT!" came from Zoro.

"Not another family member." Came from Ben.

"He smiled!" came from a shell shocked Marine who's cigars fell out his mouth.

* * *

Two things happened in those seconds that came from the lighting strike; one, was Luffy who after digging out his hat smiled once again.

'He survived.' came the thought from the shell shocked Smoker. Who then turns around to his crew.

"Well, what are you waiting for. GET THEM!" Smoker shouts out making the Marines charge into action. The second thing was a flash of light that came from the wreck that was once the platform; out from the flash stepped two figures, one dressed in a lab coat and the other was dressed in a dark red coat.

"Ah on time." the lab coat figure says taking out a pocket watch out from inside his coat.

"What the heck." Buggy says appearing from the rubble.

"Ah, Buggy the Pirate, once a cabin boy for the... oops spoilers." The lab coat man says only to stop by putting his finger on his lips.

'How the heck did he know that?' Buggy thinks standing out from the rubble.

"Paradox?" Ben asks.

"Ah Ben, how's things going." Paradox says walking towards Ben; who greets the time walker with a slight grin.

"Feeling a little better. I wish I knew why you gave me the note though?" Ben asks rubbing the back of his neck.

"Spoilers." Paradox says simply. His lab coat covered arm grabbed by a gloved hand from the red coat wearing figure.

"Ah, Ben; you haven't met Rex. He's just like you." Paradox says letting the two harden souls meet each other; their losses similar.

"Different universe?" Ben asks looking up and down Rex. Ben then puts out his hand for a shake.

"Yeah; Same thing for you?" Rex asks taking Ben's hand in a shake.

"Friend of yours Ben?" Luffy asks appearing next to Ben.

"Uhhh... it's difficult to explain." Ben says rubbing the back of his neck.

"He's a strange friend." Luffy says with his grin.

"Yeah, yes he is." Ben says with a chuckle.

* * *

"GRAB THEM!" Buggy shouts out making his crew charge into action, Zoro crosses swords with Cabaji, Usopp dodges gunfire from an un-named member of Buggy's crew, Nami follows after getting attacked by someone a whole lot stronger than her. Sanji blocks attacks with his legs and Ben looks on with an annoyed look.

"Oh, Ben. When you get to the tree's that grow bubbles. I will return. Ta Ta." Paradox says vanishing in a flash of light.

"God damn it..." Ben says with a sigh.

"Ah well, let's rock the world." Ben says raising his arm that houses the Merge Model Omnitrix. Rex punches his fist into his open hand as he joins Ben in his charge forward.

* * *

**T.B.C **(In Part two)


	12. Chapter 11: Smoker Vs Ben (2 of 2)

**Omni-Piece**

A Ben 10/One Piece crossover; I woke up this morning with this on my mind, and I had to share it with you all! I hope you enjoy.

It's going to be a task I hope you'll enjoy

* * *

**_NOTE; _**Vote's are in: Rex won't be joining the Straw Hat Pirates, Rex will ally himself with Luffy though.

_**NOTE #2; **_Ben won't always win; he's strong but untrained in the ways of the One Piece world. Just keep that in mind during this chapter.

* * *

Rain poured down onto the cobblestone path of Loguetown as Luffy's crew battled against Buggy's crew and the Navy, behind the Straw hat Crew, was Rex and Ben who were knocking out the Navy who were trying to sneak up on Luffy.

"Thanks, Ben!" Luffy says smiling as he knocks out a Navy officer with his fist. Behind Luffy; Zoro and un-named swordswomen were locked in battle as Sanji shouts at Zoro. Usopp was dodging bullets followed by Nami who was screaming at Luffy.

"Get to the ship!" Nami screams dodging a sword swing from a Navy officer. Zoro knocks out the woman with the hilt of his sword, Zoro then runs towards the ship followed by Nami and Sanji. Usopp trails behind dodging bullets.

"GET DOWN!" Rex's voice shouts out; Ben drops to the cobblestone as a smoke covered fist smashes into the wall of a building.

"Kid, why are you wanted?" the smoke-covered fist shifts to show the muscled man with twin cigars in his mouth. His coat soaked with the patter of rain, his glare sent towards Ben who stood back up with his coat arm pulled up to show off his Merge-Model Omnitrix.

"No clue, did my bounty appear one day on your desk?" Ben says sending a smile towards the marine with the twin cigars in his mouth. The man in question was Marine Captain Smoker. Who after getting the snail call was worried and ready to take in the kid before him.

* * *

**=FLASHBACK=**

**{BURA BURA BURA} **

"Smoker." the man says into a snail; he's pulled out from his coat.

**{SMOKER! I have new bounties for you! Why didn't you pick up at your office?}**

"Uhuh, new bounties. What about them." Smoker says with an annoyed look on his face.

**{Well for one it's a doozie, apparently one arrived on our desk just out of thin air. It's a Kill on sight bounty! For some kid in a green coat!}**

"WHAT!" Smoker shouts cutting off the snail call.

"That kid. he's a Kill on Sight. What the heck did he do?" Smoker asks with a vein throbbing on his forehead.

**{BURA BURA BURA}**

"WHAT!" Smoker says shouting into the snail.

**{It's another bounty, this time from Marine branch 16, from that Mouse guy. It's about a Straw Hat kid.}**

"The what hat kid?" Smoker asks with a confused look at the snail.

**{Apparntly he and that Green coat kid killed Arlong; good riddance I say... bounties are in your office.}**

"Him too?" Smoker asks as the snail call ends with a click.

**=FLASHBACK END=**

* * *

"So you and Straw Hat killed Arlong?" Buggy says sneering at Luffy and Ben.

"Nope, just Ben." Luffy says tilting his hat down; Rex looks at Ben who nods. Rex leaves Ben and Luffy to help the rest of the crew with any stragglers.

"Well then, Green coat. Join my crew!" Buggy says looking into Ben's eyes.

"No!" Ben says with a calm voice, Luffy looks towards Ben and then towards the Marine Officer Smoker.

"Fine, then die FLASHILY!" Buggy shouts out sending his fist towards Ben; Ben looks at Buggy and with a sigh slams his hand down onto the faceplate of the Omnitrix; a flash of red and green light blinds everyone but Luffy.

In Ben's place was an armoured-like creature with steam-like pipes that began at the creature's arms that lead towards a helmet that had two horn-like spikes ontop; around the creature's legs was more steam-like pipes that led towards a belt that sat on the creature's waist, on the belt was the Omnitrix's faceplate.

**"ARMODRILLO!"** the new creature shouts out flexing its arms.

* * *

**=ALIEN BIO=**

Armodrillo, an Armadillo-like alien form from the planet: Terraexcava, Armodrillo's species spend their day's under the planet drilling tunnels that lead towards the core of the planet; luckily for these creatures their planet is always shifting and changing, making more and more ground for the Armodrillo race to tunnel into.

Unlike most Armodrillo who have armour to protect themselves from the harsh heat from their home world's core Ben's Armodrillo form no longer has that armour. Ben's Armodrillo form now has armoured-like skin. Tougher and more flexible.

The pipes that lead towards the armoured helmet regulate the Armodrillo's inner temperature of 800 celsius. The pipes also help the Armodrillo form to tunnel endlessly for days on end.

Unlike Ben's original Armodrillo form, this one has spikes that lead up from its tail.

**=ALIEN BIO END=**

* * *

"Whoa, new form!" Luffy says with small stars in his eyes; around him rest the knocked out Navy crew of Smoker; Smoker's cigars drop out his mouth and Buggy holds his bruised hand.

"OW. OW. OW! That hurt you flashy bastard!" Buggy says rubbing his fist. Alvida looks on with a strange look in her eye.

**"Get lost Buggy!" **Armodrillo says; his eyes flash from under his helmet.

"I guess I have no chance... CHOP CHOP BULLET!" Buggy shouts out sending his fist off from his wrist towards Armodrillo, who blocks it with his arm.

"OW... OW!" Buggy says bringing his hand back to attach it back to his body.

"Crew... RUN!" Buggy adds; his crew follows leaving behind Alvida; who gives a final look towards Armodrillo/Ben and then walks calmly back towards Buggy's ship.

* * *

"AWWW, I wanted to see what you could do." Luffy says with a pout as Ben returns back to normal.

"Straw Hat!" Smoker says; his smoke covered hand grabbing at Luffy's neck.

"Gah! Hey, what did I do?" Luffy chokes out as Ben reaches his hand towards the Omnitrix.

"You're a Pirate, scum of the world and I'm bringing you in." Smoker says throwing Luffy towards the ground; as he does so he grabs his Jutte from his back, he pins Luffy in the chest with it.

"Oh... Ughh I feel ill." Luffy says feeling all of his strength leave him.

"You would it's sea-stone. You and your crew are coming in. Dead or Alive." Smoker says as, behind him, a green and red flash fills the waterlogged streets of Loguetown.

A green-ish hand lands on Smoker's shoulder, Smoker turns to tell the Green Coat kid off; only to not see him standing there; instead in his place was a green-ish crystal creature.

* * *

**=ALIEN BIO=**

Being a silicon-based life form, Diamondhead's body is composed of durable pale green crystals.

He sports four crystal shards on his back and has a sharp head.

Unlike Ben's original form; this Diamondhead has red-tipped crystals and spiked cuffs that surround Diamondhead's wrists.

**=ALIEN BIO END=**

* * *

"Who are you now?" Smoker asks, only to receive a fist in his gut, that sends him back slightly.

'He hit me... that form must be like sea-stone.' Smoker thinks as the new creature helps Luffy up.

"Whoa, new form... wait is this pure crystal?" Luffy asks with a tilt of his head.

**"Yes, we don't tell Nami about this form correct!" **Diamondhead says locking eyes with Smoker.

"Why?" Luffy asks scratching the back of his neck.

**"Do you trust me?" **Diamondhead asks.

"Of course." Luffy says with his signature grin.

**"Then don't tell Nami. Not until she's not as greedy as she is." **Diamondhead says resting his hands on Luffy's shoulder. Luffy nods and just in the nick of time; because Smoker was charging at Luffy with his Jutte raised, ready to knock Luffy out.

**"You do not charge at a man when his back is turned." **Diamondhead says bringing his fist down onto the Jutte, Smoker watches in shock. Not only di this creature hit him, but it can touch sea-stone and not be harmed by its effect.

"Damn you. WHITE BLOW!" Smoker shouts sending his smoke covered fists into battle with the crystal-like creature who dodges.

"HEY!" Luffy shouts out joining in the fight, only to be knocked back by a smoke covered arm.

"Stay down Straw-Hat!" Smoker says, his eyes locked on Ben's new form; Diamondhead.

**"You know I think I'll hit you with this fist." **Diamondhead says curling his fingers into a fist, only to miss Smoker as he vanishes like smoke.

"Ha, you missed!" Smoker says blinding Diamondhead with his smoke-like body.

"WHITE WHITE Bullets!" Smoker adds punching Diamondhead with his smoke covered fists; Diamondhead groans as he feels every punch.

"Hey, get off Ben!" Luffy says struggling to get a hit in.

**"Hey, Smoker..." **Diamondhead says from inside the smoke-like cyclone that is Smoker.

**"You should Chill out!" **Diamondhead adds vanishing in a flash of green and red.

Standing where Diamondhead stood was a cloak covered creature, its red eyes glow from under the hood and with a shout it unfurls it's cloak; to become two see-through wings.**  
**

_**"BIG CHILL!" **_The new creature says with an eerie voice.

* * *

**=ALIEN BIO=**

Big Chill is a Necrofriggian from the planet: Kylmyy, they spend their days feasting on the iron that rests in the mines of the planet and causing blizzards that blanket the planet.

Unlike Ben's original Necrofriggian form; this one has see-through wings that wrap around the entire moth-like creature's body to create a cloak that covers the entirty of the alien's form, from head to toe.

The noticeable difference in Big Chill's eyes, are that they are red and no longer green.

Also due to an error during the Omnitrix's merge; Big Chill no longer has an Ultimate form.

**=ALIEN BIO END=**

* * *

_**"Now Chill out Smoker!"** _Big Chill says as it turns invisible and escapers from Smoker's vortex trap.

'How the heck does he keep changing!' Smoker thinks to himself as he looks around for the moth-like alien.

"WHOA So cool." Luffy says; Luffy feels a hand on his shoulder and he slightly shivers.

_**"I agree captain I am so cool." **_Big Chill says as he becomes visible once again.

"WHITE WHIP!" Smoker screams out striking Ben/Big Chill into a building that collapsed on top of Big Chill

"Ben." Luffy shouts out only to be knocked to the floor with the Jutte once again.

"Your coming in Straw Hat, at least that kid is gone now." Smoker says only to stop as he sees the flash of green and red come from inside the ruins of the building he sent Ben into.

Appearing from the rubble was a creature made of moving rock; that glowed with fire, sitting ontop the creature's body was a floating skull that was on fire; around the creature's wrists was cracked stones that made make-shift handcuffs that seemed to glow with the same fire that flowed through this new creature's form.

**"HEATBLAST!"** The new creature shouts out as heat travels towards Smoker that knocks him off Luffy.

* * *

**=ALIEN BIO=**

Heatblast is a plasma-based life-form whose body is composed of a super hot inner plasma body covered by a dark red stone's, around the wrists of Heatblast are basalt handcuffs that are just for show.

Unlike most Heatblast kind, their head is always connected to their body; Ben's Heatblast form is not like most, maybe because of the Merge but this new Heatblast form has its head separate from its body; it floats above the body without any trouble.

**=ALIEN BIO END=**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" Smoker asks as he picks himself up from the ground.

**"I'm Ben Tennyson, Don't you forget it!"** Heatblast says as he shoots fire towards Smoker; as he does so he turns back to Ben with a flash of just red, He grabs Luffy by his vest.

"Run!" Ben adds making Luffy shake himself into action as they escape as Smoker is blinded by the fire.

* * *

As fire clears Smoker pulls out the snail from inside his coat.

**{BURA BURA BURA}**

"I've got a name for the Green coat kid, and a nickname also." Smoker says into the snail with a vain on his forehead.

* * *

"We escaped..." Luffy says as he, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Nami and Ben sail away from Lougetown; with a grin Luffy leaps up from the deck of his ship, he then walks with vigour towards the hold; and in a couple of seconds, he returns with a barrel of Sake that he places onto the deck of his ship.

"Here today we make our first steps into the Grand Line. We must make a sworn vow, that we will see our dreams come true." Luffy adds sounding mature for once.

Luffy places his foot ontop the barrel of Sake.

"I sware to become King of the Pirates." Luffy says with a grin.

"I sware to become the greatest Swordsman ever!" Zoro adds placing his foot onto the barrel.

"I...I sware to become a brave man of the sea's." Usopp says placing his shaking foot ontop the barrel.

"I sware to draw a map of the world." Nami adds placing her foot ontop, she looks towards Sanji who's trying to get a peak of her panties; she punches him on the back of his head.

"I swear to find the All Blue!" Sanji says with a lump on the back of his head.

"Ben?" Luffy asks looking towards Ben whos sitting on the railing of the Going Merry.

"Oh... I don't have a dream right now, but when I do. I sware to never fail!" Ben says, andfeeling thats enough for now Luffy returns the nod, and with all of his crew together they smash the barrel into the deck of the ship as a promise to follow their dreams.

No matter what!

_**_**=END=**_**_


	13. Chapter 12: Dawn of a New Era (1 of 2)

**Omni-Piece**

**A Ben 10/One Piece crossover; I woke up this morning with this on my mind, and I had to share it with you all! I hope you enjoy.**

**It's going to be a task I hope you'll enjoy**

* * *

**NOTE; Vote's are in: Rex won't be joining the Straw Hat Pirates, Rex will ally himself with Luffy though.**

* * *

The clouds overhead parted slightly as Usopp looked on from up on the crow's nest.

Below him Zoro was training with his new swords, Nami was resting on a fold-out chair and being served food by a lovesick Sanji, Luffy was sitting on top the figurehead of the Going Merry and Ben... Ben, he was in the galley dealing with two figures that tried to kill a giant whale.

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

"There it is captain!" Ben shouts from up on the crow's nest; his coat soaked from the sudden rainstorm that appeared; Ben then leaps down from the crow's nest with his arms crossed over his chest.

'I can't believe Rex is on his own... Weird. Ah, he said we'd meet up in the grand line.' Ben thinks to himself as he looks up towards Luffy.

Luffy looks back towards Ben and then towards a mountain that makes Luffy shiver with excitement.

"There it is, Reverse Mountain." Luffy says tilting his hat up; his eyes locked onto the giant mountain that was the entrance into the Grand Line. The place where Gol D Roger once sailed, and the place where Luffy and his crew would make their claim on the fabled One Piece. Luffy then leaps off the sheep figurehead.

"We have to sail up a mountain? Are you insane?" Usopp asks shaking Luffy by his vest; Luffy returns with his signature grin. Nami sits up from her chair and walks over to Luffy who is followed behind by Sanji.

"I have to agree with Usopp... ARE YOU INSANE?" Nami asks shaking Luffy just like Usopp did.

"He's not, we have to sail up the mountain." Sanji's calm voice says as he lights up a cigarette.

"Zeff told you?" Luffy asks with a tilt of his head.

"Nope, it's just the truth, the only other way is back that way." Sanji says pointing his finger towards Lougetown.

"Luffy; If we don't make it. I'm going to haunt you!" Nami says shaking Luffy by his vest.

"We won't die." Ben says calmly.

"You so sure watch boy?" Nami asks with hey eyebrow raised.

"I am, Luffy won't let you guys die." Ben says with a smirk.

"Your right Ben, we won't die going up a mountain." Luffy says shaking Nami's hands off his vest so Luffy can leap back up towards the Sheep figurehead of the Going Merry.

"We'll be hitting the upstream soon?" Ben asks tilting his head towards Nami.

"Yeah, we will. If we die... I'll haunt you!" Nami says with a shake of her head.

"ZORO GRAB THE WHEEL, WE ARE GOING TO CRASH!" Nami shouts holding onto the ship's mast, Zoro who was at the ship wheel tries to grab the wheel but its spinning to fast. Usopp also tries but is almost knocked into the torrential waters that appeared as soon as the ship was heading towards the mountain.

Sanji; who was upon the crow's nest looked down at Luffy who was laughing his head off.

"GRAND LINE!" Luffy shouts grabbing the figurehead of the ship with his legs so he can throw his arms up with his shout.

"Luffy we are going to die!" Usopp says, his voice not heard over the rushing waters.

"LUFFY!" Nami shouts as she notices the figurehead of the Going Merry heading straight towards the mountain.

Ben was watching using his coat sleeve to block most of the spray; Luffy leaps up from the figurehead and inflates himself to bounce the ship off the walls of the mountain, the Going Merry then catches the fast-flowing water upwards the mountain.

"Watch boy!" Nami shouts out as she grabs onto the mast of the ship as the ship speeds upwards the mountain.

"We are going up." Luffy says with a joyful look on his face.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!" Nami shouts.

* * *

**-MEANWHILE-**

* * *

"You sure of this Garp? a shadowy figure asks looking towards an older gentleman sitting eating a whole pineapple; Garp then stands throwing the head of the pineapple at the figure.

"It came from Smoker. Do you think he'd exaggerate?" Garp asks placing his hands into his marine coat.

"But to give this kid a free pass?" the shadowy figure asks placing a familiar bounty poster onto the table.

"It came from Smoker. Maybe he wants to bring the kid in himself." Garp says with a chuckle; his eyes look down onto the nickname that Smoker suggested; Dead Eyed Ben.

"I don't like this." the shadowy figure says standing, cloaked over his arms was a marine coat with the words: Absolute Justice stitched into the back of the coat.

"You don't like much Akainu." Garp says leaping out a closed window smashing it as he does so.

'Damn you Garp, and you... you damn green coat kid!' Akainu thinks to himself burning the bounty paper with a glare.

**-END of Part One-**


End file.
